


I'm sorry

by schizophrenicChameleon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: After the kool-aid, Danny boi forgot shit, I want to die so I made this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenicChameleon/pseuds/schizophrenicChameleon
Summary: Daniel can't remember what happened





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week ago but forgot to post it

Hey I'm depressed and cut again so let's write angst to vent :^)  
_________

Daniel woke up with a sudden jolt, bright lights shining above him, a soft humming sound in his ears. He took a deep breath, feeling an agonizing pain in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, letting out a soft whine. He tried to remember anything that happened but everything was a blur, and it was giving him a headache. He looked around the room, noticing he was in a hospital bed. He began worrying more. There was flowers on the table next to him, with a little note. 'Hi Daniel! I hope you get better soon! -David'. Who was David? Are they friends? The name sounded familiar, but Daniel couldn't think straight.

He leaned back, wincing in pain as he heard a door fly open. He didn't have the energy to look up, assuming it was just a nurse or something like that. He groaned softly, closing his eyes as he heard footsteps approach him. Soon the quiet voice of a young woman cause him to open his eyes, looking at her confused. "Oh good, you've woken up! Are you feeling alright, do you.. remember anything, sir?" she asked, her voice soothing. Daniel carefully sat up, still processing what she asked. After a moment he figured it out, sighing softly before answering. "My stomach and head hurts, and I'm kind of tired. I can't remember anything.." He started, biting his lip nervously before meeting the girl's soft orange eyes. "Do you know what happened?" He asked, looking slightly worried. The lady stared for a second, before frowning softly. She looked hesitant, but finally spoke up. 

"I only know a bit, but from what I've been told... you tried killing an entire summer camp by throwing a party and serving poisoned kool-aid, but accidentally drank the kool-aid. You've been unconscious for a few days. You really can't remember?" Daniel could only stare at her in shock before shuddering, and soon began crying. He didn't know what to say, he felt guilty, he couldn't stop the tears as he fell back, burying his face in a pillow, trying to remember something. But nothing happened. The lady rested her hand gently on his shoulder, whispering things to try and calm him down. He was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing hysterically, he just wanted this to be over, praying for it to just be a nightmare. Eventually, he fell asleep, softly whimpering. 

When he finally woke up, he noticed someone sitting in a chair next to his bed. The person looked to be asleep, their head resting in their arms, which were on Daniel's lap. He sat up, and after a moment shook the other gently. They woke up, looking into daniel's icy blue eyes. The visitor looked very similar to Daniel, he was wearing a green shirt with a brown vest, he also was wearing a yellow scarf. His hair was red, and had a very curly tuff of hair hanging down in front of his face. The man smiled, quickly taking Daniels hands, squeezing them carefully. "You're awake Daniel! How are you? Did you see the flowers I sent?" The other asked energetically. Daniel paused, looking blankly at the man. He looked so familiar yet daniel couldn't remember. After a moment, he smiled, holding the other's hands tightly. "I'm alright, and yes I saw them, they were lovely. Thank you..." He paused, noticing the man frown slowly. Shit did he do something wrong? 

"Do you not remember me?" He asked softly, snapping Daniel out of his thoughts. Daniel looked down, a bit disappointed that all he could answer with was a soft 'I'm sorry'. After a moment, the other spoke up. "It's not your fault... I'm David." David held Daniel's hand tighter. They stayed silent for a while. Daniel felt a sinking feeling of guilt, he wanted to remember the other, he'd do so much just to remember. He didn't notice he was crying until david was curled up next to him on the very small hospital bed. "Daniel... don't cry, please!" David whimpered softly, hugging Daniel tightly. Daniel felt safe, for seemingly the first time. He whimpered before wrapping his arms around the other, letting a quiet sob escape. He trembled, holding David tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I want to remember you but... God, David I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm so confused but I'm sorry!" Daniel sobbed. David ran a hand through his hair, rubbing Daniel's back softly. 

Soon, the blond had calmed down, still shaking from fear in David's arms. David hummed quietly, closing his eyes. "I forgive you, even if what you tried doing was... wrong. Let's just move on from that, though!" David said, hugging the blond tighter. Daniel whimpered, hugging David softly, and closing his eyes. "Thank you... I uh... sorry, I kind of made you deal with me." He sighed, breathing in the energetic fucks scent. He smelled like dirt, leaves, and a small hint of smoke. It was an oddly pleasant smell. Daniel smiled softly, quickly falling asleep in the boys embrace.


End file.
